A Surprise For Elsa
by A. Serpico
Summary: In a different set of season 4A, Elsa find her sister in the most unspected way


**Hello, everyone, i´m back at Once Upon a Time fandom with a new story.**

 **The story bellow, takes place during season 4A, but with a different ending.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story; since i already give out that this story told a different view of the season, i will not give you anymore explanations, otherwise i will spoiler my own story.**

 **Than, without futher addo, i with you a good sunday night and a delightful reading.**

 **Your friend**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **A SURPRISE FOR ELSA**

It was been a rough morning at Storybrook´s police station, as our unlikely heroes tried to discover who was the Snow Queen everyone were worried about. By the lunch time, once no one has gain success in the investigation, they decided to take a break and mind their own business for some time.

While Neal went to wait Henry at school, Emma and her parents goes home, to discuss somethings; and Regina go to find Robin, leaving Hook alone st the station, making Elsa company.

For a few minutes, the former pirate, just stayed there, watching, as the exhausted woman searched in every record she could find, something that lead her to the snow queen and her missing sister. After a while then, he took a deep breath and decided to vocalize his idea

''you seemed a bit tired, love, do you want to take a few rest?'' he said and in response, Elsa shook her head

''I am tired, but I will only take a rest after find my sister'' she said

''I see…'' Mr. Jones nodded '' but I suppose your sister will not want to see you ill when you find it, '' he continued '' then I suggest that we, as well as our other companions, take a few time to rest''

''I suppose you´re right, pirate, I will not get anywhere this way'' Elsa agree ''what you suggest?''

''well… a little change of outfit will not do anyone any harm and them you could also have something to eat. Do you like Granny´s?''

''no'' Elsa gasped ''any other place but there, that old rag hates me''

''may you like to know, I too don´t like to be in there.'' Answered Mr. Jones ''now, let's go to Snow White´s apartment, maybe she can have a dress that suits you'' he said gesturing Elsa to walk in front of him.

Hook and Elsa walked in silence for a few minutes toward Mrs. Blanchard's house, the pirate do not dare to say a world to the ice princes, neither her wished him to talk. Once they arrived at the apartment, while Hook was discoursing some matters with David, Elsa took a welcomed shower and borrowed one of Snow´s outfits (which made her uncomfortable, since it showed her knees)

''wow, Elsa, you´re wonderful!'' exclaimed Mary Margaret

''thank you'' she smiled ''you sure I'm not underdress?''

''you´re just fine, love'' Agreed hook ''now, were and what do you want to eat?''

''first, I would like you to stop call me 'love' and just call me Elsa'' snapped the princess ''then, I think a sandwich will be just fine''

''sorry, lo… I mean Elsa'' Mr. Jones apologized and then, turning to Mary Margaret and David, he ask them to tell Emma, he was escorting Elsa to some lunch and then he would meet her in the station.

The sandwich parlor (Fault in Our Sandwiches), was located in a two-store house near the bank, It was a sympathetic place, with a little garden in front and a few tables for customers to sit.

Inside the shop, a red-head woman was writing down Neal and Henry requests in a book, however, when the young Henry waved Hook and Elsa approach, the red-haired girl turned to them, surprise, not crediting what she was seeing.

''Elsa!?'' Anna, the girl exclaimed, running to hug her sister, who in turn was so surprise as she was

''Anna!'' Elsa hugged her sister protectively, not wanting to let her go ''I missed you so much!'' she cried, how did you appear here? Why didn't you came to find me?'' Elsa asked fanatically.

The thing is that Anna was in Storybrook the whole time; she had come together with the first curse and during all that time, she was living there, under the name Cora Waters, the owner of the Fault in Our Sandwiches. Sure, she was aware the Elsa was in town, but she also was afraid that the one responsible for the Ice Wall, was instead the evil queen Ingrid.

'''Cora' what a suggestive name'' growled Mr. Jones, but when Neal give him a hard look, he shut up and let Elsa talk

''and where´s Kristoff? He came with you?'' Elsa asked and in response Anna started to cry ''Anna, what happened?''

''after I locked you in that urn, Ingrid, attacked me'' she sobbed ''Kristoff tried to protect me, but she froze his heart''

''I'm so sorry'' Hook whispered

''don´t lose hope, Anna, we will save him, I know this'' Elsa comforted her sister

''we biter came back to the station and warn Emma about this'' suggested Neal

''I agree with my dad'' said Henry, ''I'm sure mom will do everything possible to save your friend''

With that, once the sisters had found each other again, our unlikely heroes came back to the station, in order to keep track of their quest to find the snow queen and save Kristoff from his frozen heart.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hello everyone i hope you had enjoyed my story.**

 **Let me tell you just something before you go. The name i invented to Anna Storybrook counterpart, was a symbolic name: Cora Waters**

 **Cora = heart in Latin**

 **Waters = liquid form of ice**

 **Thank you everyone for reaing it and please, before you go, could you send me a review? i always like to read your opinion**


End file.
